


My Boyfriend is More Whipped than the Failed Attempts at this Frosting, Honey

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, I guess it would considered the future since asahi is in college in this, It's a prompt I got from one of my lovely friends from tumblr, M/M, Nerds try to bake a cake, Post-Canon, but I added the practice matches with Shiratorizawa because I love Shiratorizawa, fluff?, so it's basically asahi and noya attempting baking, tumblr prompts I guess?, yeah there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Nishinoya try their best to make a cake. They pretty much have it, but will they be able to make that icing? Fluff ensues!</p><p>Honestly I just wanted to write so I asked for pairings and prompts on tumblr.</p><p>My tumblr is rawrrawrpandacakes if you want to rant at me about anything haikyuu!! related!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend is More Whipped than the Failed Attempts at this Frosting, Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopus-prince on tumblr!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=octopus-prince+on+tumblr%21).



“Asahi-san! You spilled it!”

The taller boy was sheepish as he surveyed the battle damage that the two boys managed to make in their exploits at baking a cake. It was really a hot mess, flour was literally everywhere, there were different measuring cups that they hadn’t used strewn across the counter tops, and the batter-coated bowls were slowly leaking drips of batter onto the stove-top. But the cake pans were finally in the oven, the oven itself hopefully set to the right temperature and the timer set for the actual baking. They had ended up making a three tier cake, or tried to, and they wanted to try making icing to go along with it themselves. Hence the word ‘try’ though, because one after another they whipped up botched bowls of hand-made icing before they finally ran out of ingredients.

“Noya, stop whipping it so hard!”

The shorter boy in question let out a yell after another one of the last bowls turned too whipped, a frothy mess that would definitely not stay on a cake. That had been the pattern for the last four bowls, before he finally let out another groan as he realized he had run out of ingredients. 

“We’re just gonna have to deal with the artificial shit!”

The tuft of bleached blond in the middle of the libero’s head seemed to wilt in frustration at that outburst, and Asahi wanted nothing more than to take the shorter boy and hug the hell out of him. So he did, but immediately he realized the smaller boy also had flour all over his person, in addition to the mess that they made of his kitchen, covering the taller wing spiker as well in the white powder.

The two of them had started dating a little after the spring tournament in Asahi’s third year, they had just won against Shiratorizawa, and the two of them could literally not even move their legs. At least they were able to go to the edge of the court to bow, Hinata had to be dragged by Tanaka and Kageyama, but afterwards, after shaking hands with the dreaded pinch server with the weirdly tipped hair, he and Noya had shared an intense stare, neither seemed to want to break it. Of course, Tanaka broke that weird tension, by clapping both of them on the backs, still pumped up that they were headed to nationals. 

They ended up going farther than Asahi had hoped at nationals, Daichi had ended up swallowing his pride and asked Ushijima and the other third years at Shiratorizawa about what they had needed to be expecting when going to that giant stadium. They even had a couple practice matches, both of them winning and losing their fair share of sets. He learned a lot about spiking from Ushijima and Reon, their wing spikers. Goshiki was there too, but he mostly worked with Hinata and Tanaka. Tsukishima, after being willing to work with the powerhouse middle blockers, learned a lot about guess blocking from Tendou and the way Kawanishi blocked as well. Kageyama also learned quite a lot from Semi, the weirdly tipped-haired pinch server, who was apparently a really good setter, rivalling even Kageyama himself, and Shirabu, their second year setter. Noya, it seemed, probably learned the most from their libero, Yamagata, and ended up also teaching the older boy how to do his libero sets. The only reason he even considered it, according to the shorter boy, was because Yamagata was graduating that year with the other third years and wouldn’t be able to use it on them next year.

Asahi suspected that that was also the reason Karasuno got so far at nationals, but they ended up losing against Itachiyama, whose ace was even more overpowering than Bokuto was from Fukurodani. Of course, Sakusa Kiyoomi was in the top five aces in the country along with Bokuto and Ushijima, but Asahi had felt that he had a good handle on Ushijima’s spikes after having so many practice matches against Shiratorizawa, so he thought he could handle Sakusa, but apparently he was wrong. 

He didn’t regret staying with the volleyball club that extra time in his third year, that was the catalyst to him and Noya dating, so he had no qualms, but sometimes he wondered if all the time he put into the club made him gain enough to make it worth it. These times with Noya, with both of them covered in flour now, just standing super close to one another, not quite holding each other but pretty damn close, made Asahi think that yes, that extra time was indeed worth it.

The timer went off, making the two boys gravitate towards the oven, Noya waiting eagerly to see if their cakes made it out alright as Asahi brandished the pink oven mitts the smaller boy insist that he buy. After checking to see if all three of the cakes were cooked all the way through with the cake pin his mother insisted on buying him when he left for college, he took all three pans and placed them safely on empty spots on top of the oven. 

The libero practically squealed when he realized that the cakes indeed came out fluffy just like they were supposed to. Then he groaned at the lack of frosting for them. 

“Don’t worry Noya, we have a tub of vanilla frosting in the fridge.”

Another groan was let out by the smaller boy.

“It’s not the same!”

All the same though the libero crossed the kitchen to the fridge and took the tub of vanilla frosting and placed it on the counter-top, away from the hot mess they had created.

“Not yet, Noya. The cakes need to cool down.”

Another groan, and the tub was put back into the fridge. Asahi himself had started to clean up the mess that the two boys had made, working mostly on autopilot until he felt the smaller frame of the other boy wrapping his arms around him from behind. The taller boy felt more than heard the sigh that the libero let out.

“You wanna make out while we wait?”

Asahi sputtered a bit, he probably wouldn’t ever get used to this, the intimate things that the two of them got up to in their daily lives now. But it was indeed a slightly rare occurrence, with the older boy being at college now he could only really see Noya on the weekends when he would take the train and stay at Asahi’s apartment that he rented, since it was only a five minute walk away from his campus. 

“Why don’t we clean up first? You still have flour on you.”

And he did, the shorter boy was still covered head to toe in some sort of powder, whether it’s from flour or a drop of the batter or otherwise. Noya let out a huff and then went to the bathroom to survey the damage done, all the while Asahi was finishing up the mess that the kitchen was. By the time the libero came back out mess free, the kitchen was also not in shambles anymore.

The cakes seemed to have cooled down by then, so after a brief battle of wits made by both boys, and only one more tiny mess with the frosting, all three cakes were stacked and iced. 

“I don’t even wanna eat it, it’s so pretty.”

A snort made its way out of Asahi’s mouth before he could stop it, but he had to admit, they did a pretty damn good job on the cake. He kind of agreed with the shorter boy, it was too pretty to be eaten.

“We can leave the cake for tomorrow! I’d rather eat you instead!”

And that was all the warning Asahi received before he was pulled into his own bedroom by the smaller boy, but he wasn’t exactly protesting. He was right anyways, they could always eat the cake tomorrow.


End file.
